


Dating Sim

by oyaoyaoyakira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, rated t to be safe tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyaoyaoyakira/pseuds/oyaoyaoyakira
Summary: Kenma asks Fukunaga to test his new video game!Written for #HQrarepairweek2020! Day 1: Affinity; coffee shop. ^^
Relationships: Fukunaga Shouhei/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Dating Sim

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: dating sims are relatively easy to make, low-budget games. Japanese independent developers usually prefer to work with this genre!

The sunlight that came in through the coffee shop's windows illuminated Kenma's face a warm color that reminded Fukunaga of locker rooms after won matches, and silent afternoons, just like this one. He lifted his cup, closing his eyes and enjoying the smell of hot coffee, feeling the warmth in his fingers. He wondered if Kenma's face would feel this warm, too, if the sun would stay a little bit longer shining in his blonde hair and bright eyes.

Kenma had asked Fukunaga to meet him so they could discuss his new game. It was, technically, finished already, but he wanted an opinion from someone who was hearing about the characters for the first time, so he had given Fukunaga a copy a week ago.

"So what route are you playing?" Kenma's voice was, just as everytime they were alone together, quiet and soft. Fukunaga liked it.

"Nanami-chan's" He opened his eyes just in time to see Kenma's face a bit redder. He concluded it was because of the sunset.

**═ ═ ═ ╰☆╮ ═ ═ ═**

When Fukunaga opened up the game the next time, he found himself being excited to see Nanami-chan again. Honestly, he chose her route because she seemed the most similar to him, so he figured it'd be easier. And it was, for the most part. But it was also a lot of fun. Nanami-chan was shy, extremely perceptive, a bit of a nerd when it came to video games and a little manipulative at times. But she was fun. Fukunaga made a mental note to congratulate Kenma on the writing of her route, later.

For now, he concentrated on winning this mini-game to gain some money. He had to buy Nanami-chan the new Monster Hunter game for her birthday! That would surely rise her affinity up.

**═ ═ ═ ╰☆╮ ═ ═ ═**

A week later, Fukunaga was sitting in his bedroom, staring at the screen that announced he got the 'good ending'. He quickly texted Kenma if it was ok to call him, and didn't waste a second when he got a positive response.

"Nanami-chan's route was adorable, honorable! Kissable!" Fukunaga knew he tended to use more rhymes than usual when he felt strong emotions, but that ending had been just too cute for the poor man.

"Ah- You really think so…?" Kenma, on the other hand, sounded surprised, and a bit insecure. "Well, I guess I- her good ending was nice, yeah, but it's supposed to be the hardest route," he paused. "How did you got it so fast?"

"I just had fun."

"Oh." Another pause. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"Huh?"

"What did you think about the other characters?" Well, that was one way to change topics. Fukunaga didn't mind, though.

"Hoshiko was sweet, it was fun to hear her talk about sports. I think Yaku-san would like Tomoko, she's interesting."

"Hmm..." A third pause. Fukunaga liked to count them whenever Kenma and him speaked through the phone. "And what would you think if they were boys instead?"

Fukunaga thought for a moment. That wouldn't really change any game dynamics, would it?

"Maybe… That they're prettier. If Nanami-chan kept her dyed blonde hair."

The fourth pause.

"...Nanami-chan's hair is naturally blond."

"Yours isn't."

Next, there wasn't a fifth pause. Because the call had ended. Instead, he got a text.

**═ ═ ═ ╰☆╮ ═ ═ ═**

A few hours later, Kenma sat in front of Fukunaga, using his hair as a curtain to avoid looking at Fukunaga directly. Or Fukunaga looking at him.

"Maybe it was your intention, but a lot of Nanami-chan's dialogues sounded like you." Kenma knew that, obviously. There was something else he wanted to know.

"Did you still have fun?"

"I have more fun with the real one." Not the perfect rhyme, but he'll take it.

Especially when it made Kenma's cheeks a warm colour that he was sure, this time, didn't have anything to do with the sunset.

And there wasn't really any reason to keep hiding it, right?

"I was hoping you'd say that."

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun fact: Nanami is named after Chiaki Nanami from Danganronpa 2, but Hoshiko and Tomoko are names I looked up in internet because I wanted them to have meanings relating to characters important to Kenma, lol. Hoshiko means 'star' and it's a reference to both Taketora and Hinata, and Tomoko is related to friendship and intelligence and it's meant to represent Kuroo ^^


End file.
